Lovelace
Lovelace is part of the Pamita Cha system in Hex #0205. Lovelace is home to House Triangulum, though the majority of the House’s population lives off world in Habitat One and various other orbital structures, as Lovelace is inhospitable to human habitation. The atmosphere is highly corrosive, requiring any surface habitats to be specially shielded. Life does exist on the surface, but it is bizarre in its nature. The planet contains an unusually high number of hazardous sites, contributing to its overall mystery, for which House Triangulum has been studying the planet for centuries. Lovelace’s orbit is crowded with space stations of varying sizes, some being the great arcologies of House Triangulum. Geology and Biosphere Geology Because of its corrosive atmosphere, Lovelace has little in the way of mountain ranges. Acidic rain and corrosive air prevent mountains from forming, resulting in little more than low-lying hills and flat plateaus. The constant corrosion of rock and minerals causes fine particles to be carried away into the atmosphere, circulating around the planet. This makes Lovelace’s storms all the more deadly, as the fine matter will strip away at any exposed surface like sandpaper, aided by the acidic rain and air. The planet is geologically active, but as stated above, new mountains cannot form because of corrosion. Biosphere See Lovelacian Life Bizarrely to all who study it, Lovelace does support life. The biosphere is a mix of native life-forms, earth descended life-forms and hybrid life-forms due to Triagnulum’s meddling with the planet. The most common form of life on the surface is a slime-mold analog, possessing highly unusual qualities. It covers much of the exposed landmasses, constantly shifting in shape and never ceasing to move. The slime-mold also generates a significant amount of psychic activity, though of a variety incredibly alien compared to the type humans with MES can produce. The oceans support more variety of life, but they were heavily impacted by Triangulum’s atmospheric management and the failure of that system. Legends tell of whale-like creatures that roamed the seas but they have long since become extinct. Efforts to restore these devastated ecosystems are underway by Scientists Concerned with the Re-establishment of Lovelacian Life (S.C.R.O.L.L). These scientists use the Archived Repository of Lovelace Organisms or A.R.L.O, created between 2216 and 2250, to reintroduce species to the planet. History Also see: Lovelace history As one of the first teramorphed worlds of Acheron Rho, Lovelace had the most documented native fauna and flora. It is also considered by some to be the most technologically advanced Imperial World before the Scream. It was mostly known for it's lush forests, the geometrical and crystalline Nine Cities and the seven enormous orbital research stations. During the cataclysm it's many massive orbital arcologies crashed into the surface of the planet spreading death and destruction to it's surface cities, but also causing critical climate changes that haunt the planet to this day. The crashsites of the stations and the Nine cities are a constant source of knowledge and pre-scream technology for the ones who dare descend to the surface to conduct such research. Human Habitation Also see: Habitat One The majority of House Triangulum's population lives in orbital stations, as the planet's surface is too hostile to support the house's millions of residents. However, some outposts do exist on the surface, ranging from small research centers to a handful of large domed cities. The dome-cities serve as trial runs for new habitat technologies, furthering Triangulum's research into setting up habitats on worlds with hostile atmospheres. They are hideously expensive to maintain, and many iterations of them have failed, leaving behind only ruins that resemble abstract pieces of art. Research centers are more common but exist as temporary structures. The corrosive atmosphere of Lovelace, coupled with the dust-storms means that unless extraordinary effort is made to maintain these buildings, they will eventually erode away. Often only the bones of the foundation are left. Research Bases There are a number of important research stations on and orbiting Lovelace, some housing millions of Triangulum researchers. The relevant ones to Far-Verona are as follows. Crater 'Occupation: '''Secret employees of a foreign power '''Situation: '''Selling black-market tech Garm '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Kholm 4 '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Nhill 6 '''Occupation: '''Scientists from a major local corp '''Situation: '''Hideously immoral research Tignish 7 '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Selling black-market tech Orbital Ruins Lovelace is home to two orbital ruins, named as follows: Avan 1 '''Occupation: '''Military quarantine enforcers '''Situation: '''Impending tech calamity Olenek 3 '''Occupation: '''Trigger-happy scavengers '''Situation: '''A terrible secret is unearthed Forbidden Tech (Triangulum curiosity) Some Trianglum Families despite obvious prohibition fabricate or use maltech, working on unbraked AIs doomed to metastasize into insanity, nation-destroying nano warfare particles, slow-burn DNA corruptives, or something worse still. The Pamita Cha larger population is not aware of these dangerous individuals or ignores them out of respect for their curiosity. Such dangerous research is seldom located on the House’s main station Habitat One because of how the station is monitored, instead being hidden from sight in the Sian asteroid belt or one of many smaller research stations in Pamita Cha or even on the hostile surface of Lovelace. Potential Technology & Effects: ''See more in Lovelace Forbidden Tech * Untraceable murder methods * Body enhancing * Mind control or Hypnosis * Synth production * Weapons of mass destruction * Undetectable surveillance through: Nanites, Controlling Aliens, Phasing, Cloning, Gravity Control, Microscopic robots, Deadly poisons, Plants, Animals, Vehicles, Software Updates, Hacky coding, Education,Brainwashing, Subliminal Messaging, Sleep control, Hypno-waves, Army or robots, Genetically modified monsters. Enemies: * Triangulum scientist who value their dangerous research above anything else * Dorukujin sponsor & Dao Clan goons * A Divergence unit * Maltech-boosted enforcer(s) Friends: * Victim of maltech * Crux operative or Null Division agent * A nosy PRISM reporter * An Imaginary Agent Complications: * The maltech is being fabricated on Habitat One, amidst the population * The lives of a population already depend on the maltech * Local authority figure insists the maltech development should not be stopped Things: * Maltech research data * The maltech itself * Precious equipment used to create it Places: * Horrific laboratory * A locked out community unaware of being labrats * Hellscape sculpted by the maltech's use * Secret organisation’s interrogation room Pretech Cultists The capacities of Triangulum science before the Silence vastly outmatch the technology available since the Scream. The results won by blending psychic artifice with pretech science causing some less scientifically inclined Pamitans to outright worship the artifacts of their ancestors, seeing in them the work of more enlightened and perfect humanity. These cultists may or may not understand the operation or replication of these devices, but they seek and guard them with jealousy. While most of such cults are rooted in Commoners, it is not uncommon for Nobility to become enthralled with the dream of a stronger humanity or coerced by the promises of grand power. There were many lesser or greater pretech artifacts recovered after the Silence. Some of them sprouted those secretive cults throughout Triangulum history, and some of those may even exist to this day. Cults: * Cryovault Thralls worshipping Frozen Ancients to release them * Divine Ascendancy worshipping all recovered pretech so nobility can ascend to godhood * Primary Aspect worshipping the Humane Tincture Nanite to make humanity equal * The True Voice worshipping the Accelerated Evolution Nanite to enact the Will of God Enemies: * Cult leader * Pretech VI or robot * Pretech smuggler Friends: * Offworld scientist * Robbed collector * Escaped cult heretic Complications: * The cultists can actually replicate certain forms of pretech * The cultists abhor use of the devices as "presumption on the holy" * The cultists mistake the party's belongings for pretech Things: * Pretech artifacts both functional and broken * Religious-jargon laced pretech replication techniques * Waylaid payment for pretech artifacts Places: * Desolate shrine to nonfunctional pretech hidden deep in the ruined surface of Lovelace * Smuggler's den * A dark ritual showing use of prized artifact Sealed Menace (Frozen Ancients) Deep in Lovelace’s crust lay ancient pre-scream vaults. These vaults were built by Triangulum in ages past to seal away dangerous technologies and to serve as redundant data-stores, biggest ones being placed under the Nine Cities. The noble occupants of these vaults are trapped within stasis chambers, and rank among the highest in their Disciplines, some of them having a hand in founding the original Empire, back when life extension was a triviality. What awaits the Empire should these Frozen Ancients awaken? Enemies: * A pretech security program defending the Vault * A local cult worshipping the technology * A smuggler trafficking pretech offworld Friends: * A pretech researcher * A cultist/protector of the pretech technology inside the Vault * A rogue/ancient VI guiding them through the vault Complications: * The menace would bring great wealth along with destruction * The menace is intelligent * The natives don't all believe in the menace * The vault technology haywires causing chaos * The smuggler is manipulating a local population to provide pretech * A group of freelancers found the Vault Things: * The secret of the menace's true nature * Vault location research data * A Vault Key * Pretech stolen from a Vault Places: * Guarded vault * Scene of a prior outbreak of the Ancients * A pretech ruin on the surface of Lovelace * A Habitat One warehouse full of stolen pretech relics * An abandoned research facility near a pretech ruin Mysteries of Lovelace Category:Planets Category:Pamita Cha Category:House Triangulum